Halfbloods Vampires And Everything In Between
by GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTiva
Summary: Annabeth and Bella are related, but not everyone knows how close they really are. How will this effect things with their boyfriends? And the gods? Author formaly known as mysterygirl97.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I thought up this fanfic when I was about eleven. And have been working on it on and off for about three years. So far I'm up to chapter 20, which I'm still working on. I hope you guys like this, and if you do, please review, because then I give my kitty cat a treat. And she doesn't get treats often, because not very many people review my stories. So I'm gonna need minimum of five reviews before I put up another chapter. And just a heads up, this story takes place two years after The Last Olympion, and the Hero's Of Olympus books never happened. Also, I thought that I would set Bella and Edwards engament back to their senior year of high school, just to make things just a little more interesting. So please enjoy this.**

**11 year old me: Yeah, please read and review this. Unless you want me to cry.**

**Present day me: See? Do you really want to make 11 year old me cry?**

**11 year old me: Yeah, do you?**

**Present day me: So make a little girl from the past and a treatless cat happy, and review this story.**

Annabeth POV:

I couldn't wait to get off the airplane. Not just because it was dangerous for me to fly (which it now was, ever since I had started dating my boyfriend, Percy), but because I was going to see my cousin, Bella.

I haven't really been in contact with Bella for the past three years, untill she called me up last month. She was my best friend. As far as physical differences went, she had brown hair and eyes, and my hair was blonde and my eyes are gray. Other than that, we were identical in every way, shape, and form; from our pale skin, and similar personalities.

Bella was the daughter of my dad's sister, Reene. She had lived with Reene in Arizona for the better part of eighteen years. Only last year, did she move back to her home town of Forks, Washington.

I walked over to baggeg claim, keeping an eye out for Bella. When she had called me last month, asking me to spend the school year with her in Forks, I was both shocked and excited. I of course said yes, and I asked if I could bring Percy with me. She said yes, then told me that she and her own boyfriend, Edward, would pick us up from the airport. She sent me a picture of the two of them, so that way I would reconigze them when I saw them.

When I got off the phone with Bella, I had Iris-Messeged Percy, who had said yes (with his mom's permission, of course,) and was excited to spend the school year with me, for once.

Now at baggege claim, I was looking around the area for my cousin/best friend and boyfriend. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me. The one and only voice that I would know any where in the world. Percy's voice. I turned around and gasped, seeing as he was less than an inch away from me. He was also much taller now, maybe 5''11'.

He smiled down at me, his oh-so irresistable deep sea green eyes gleaming with happiness. He suddenly grabbed me into a hug. "Hey, Wise Girl," he said into my hair. "I missed you."

I pulled away so that I could get a better look, and smiled up at him. "I missed you too, Seaweed Brain," I whispered, before stretching up on my toes for a quick kiss.

I pulled away from the kiss, and looked around. There, over by the big window that looked out over the planes, was Bella and a guy about our age who I reconigized from the picture she sent me as Edward.

Bella's hair was pulled back in her usual ponytail, while she wore her usual jeans with a plain t-shirt and a pair of high tops. She was smiling at me and waving at the two of us.

She whispered something into Edward's ear, and then started toward us. Bella started running, with Edward close behind her.

I'll admit, Edward was very handsome, but not as good looking as Percy, in my opinion. He had bronze colored hair, skin paler than either mine or Bella's, and golden colored eyes.

"Annabeth!" Bella cried. "I'm so glad to see you. How was your flight?" She asked while grabbing me into a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Bella," I replied. "The flight was tolarable." I glanced over at Percy, and smiled like we were sharing a private joke, which we were. "Bella, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Percy." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Percy," she said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah," he said. "Likewise."

"Uh, Annabeth, Percy, this is Edward," she said, intorducing us.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. Bella has told me a lot about you, Annabeth," he said, shaking each of our hands in turn. I thought that I saw his expression flicker into confussion for a moment, but it was quickly gone, so I figured that I had just imangined it.

"So, should we starting heading home?" Bella said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, let's go," I said. Percy and I grabbed our suitcases, and followed Edward and Bella out toward the parking lot.

Bella POV:

"Edward? What's wrong?" He had seemed tense ever since he had seen Percy and Annabeth for the first time.

"I can't read their minds," he said. Uh-oh. I thought that this might happen. I've had a theory about why he couldn't read my mind. I'd been hoping that I was wrong, but unfourently, I was right.

I sighed. "I'll tell you later," I promised. But first, I needed to talk with Annabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter 2. I hope you guys like this. My kitty and eleven year old little me from the past were both very pleased with all of the reviews that I got, so I just wanna say thank you to all of those who reviewed chapter 1. And I refuse to give out any hints, to those of you who were asking. Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV:

"So, where's Charlie?" I asked when we go to the house.

"He's still at work. You know how busy it can get at the station," Bella said.

"Bella, do you mind if I ask you something?" I had been dying to ask her all the way to the house, but I couldn't think of a way to ask her.

She smiled. "Ask away."

"Why are you wearing an engagment ring?"

Bella froze. "Oh, that. Well, we were going to tell you when Charlie got home."

"We?" What was going on with my cousion?

She sighed. "Edward and I are engaged," she finally said.

"Oh, well I'm happy for you, Bella."

Thanks, Annabeth. Do you think that I could talk to you for a moment? Upstairs?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

I followed her up to her room. After we both walked into the room, she shut the door, and sighed. "We have to tell Edward. Everything," she said.

"What? Why? Bella, we need to keep the secret. I don't want this to ruin your engament. I mean, Percy doesn't even know, and he's one of us. He doesn't even know anything about you. No one does, excpet our parents." I was shocked. How could she even think of telling him? She'd only known him for two years. Percy didn't even know, and I've known him for six years.

"I have a feeling he'll understand. After all, we've been through worse and werider things together."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I'll see if he's alright with me telling you," she replied.

"Telling me what? What are you keeping from me, Bella?"

"I'll explain later, Annabeth. Right now, I need to talk with Edward."

"Alright. We'll be in the living room when you're ready." I walked back downstairs to go get Edward. When I walked into the living room I saw the boys sitting akwardly on the sofa. As soon as I walked in, Percy moved to stand by me.

"What did she say?" he asked me.

"I'll tell you in a minuet," I whisppered to him.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked me.

"She's still upstairs, in her room. She said that she wanted to talk to you. Alone."

"Thank you," he said, before swiftly walking out of the room.

I walked over to the small couch and motioned Percy to join me. He sat down next to me, taking both of my hands in his bigger ones. "What did Bella say?" he asked again.

"She...she want's us to tell the Edward the secret," I whispperd. He may not have known about the secret that Bella and I had, be he knew that we had a secret (being half-bloods) and that Bella knew.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed.

"Percy, it's okay. I trust Bella more than anyone in the world. Besides you, of course. And anyways, she has a few secrets too, that she's going to tell us. We both do."

Percy looked confused. "What secrets? Annabeth, what aren't you telling me?" While he was talking, Percy had backed me up to the arm of the couch, so that I was now trapped.

"Um...uh...you see..." I stammered. Luckly, I was saved by Bella, before I could explain anything to Percy.

"Annabeth? Percy? Could the two of you come up here, please?" she called down.

"Coming, Bella," I called. I quickly pecked Percy's lips. "I promise that I will tell you later. And by later, I mean very soon."

He groaned in defeat, then got of the couch. He offered his hand to help me up as well.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go," I said, smiling at him. If only I had known what was coming, I wouldn't have been smiling, and I would have stayed in the living room.

**Okay, there's chapter 2. What did you think? Good? Bad? What? I want to know. Don't forget to leave a review. If I get up to 10 reviews, I'll post the next chapter by next Sunday. And no, I still won't give out any hints about chapter 3. Thanks, I love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I just wanna say that I was really impressed with all of the reviews that I got last time. Eight in less than twenty-four hours! Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story, I glad that you like it. And I'm not gonna name names, but the reader who said that they're not team Edward, don't worry I'm not either, I just think that they make a cute couple. I'm personaly not on any team. In my mind, Edward is hotter than he is in the movies. And Jacob is really hot in both my mind, and in the movies. So don't worry, I don't take offence. Anyway. here's the next chapter. Please review, other wise, I will make a guest apperance in your nightmares tonight, and I can be quite terifing when I want to be. Anyway, on with the show!**

Annabeth POV:

I knocked on the door to Bella's bedroom, with Percy right behind me. "Come in," I heard her call. Percy and I walked into her room. There wasn't a lot of space to sit, as Bella and Edward were sitting on her bed. The only other place to sit was her rocking chair, and that only had enough space for one person, and it would have been emberasing if I were to have to sit in my boyfriends lap.

"Maybe it would be better if we talked downstairs?" I suggested. "There's more room to sit, there."

"Sure. Come on, Edward." Bella was already on her feet, Edward's hand in hers. He obliged to her.

Going down stairs, Bella whispered, "We're telling the boys."

Uh-oh. "Fine," I whispered back.

In the living room, the boys sat on oppisite couches, facing each other, while Bella and I stood. "Annabeth, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Percy asked me. His eyes showed me how much he was worried for me.

I sighed. "No, but there is something that I have to tell you. Well, Bella and I have to tell both of you something. You see, we're not really cousin's," I started.

"We're sisters," Bella finished for me.

"Twin sisters, to be exact," I added. The boys jaws dropped. They both composed their faces rather quickly, but it was still a while before either one of them said anything.

When one of them spoke, Percy asked, "She's...she's one of us?" I nodded.

Edward stayed frozen the way he was. "Edward? Sweetheart? Are you okay?" Bella asked her fiance. She moved away from me and toward the couch that Edward was on so that she could sit on his lap. She started to stroke his cheek, trying to coaxing him to say something, anything about this new information that she had just given him. He finally seemed to snap out of it.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?" he asked.

"Nobody knew. I wan't allowed to tell anybody. Neither was Annabeth. We would only tell if absoutly nessasary. I'm so sorry, Edward," she whispered the last part to him.

"If you're one of us, then why haven't I seen you at Camp, before?" Percy questioned my sister.

"You have. I've been going to Camp as long as Annabeth has, I just wasn't there last year, because I was ordered to stay in here, in Forks. You're not the only one with a prophecy, you know."

"Bella, what are the three of you talking about? What camp? And what's all this talk about a prophecy?" Edward questioned Bella. He actually seemed really concerned for my twin.

Bella gave a long sigh. "Why don't we tell you two now. Percy, I expect that you don't know about the prophecy that was given to me and Annabeth?"

My boyfriend shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I do. I'm usually kept in the dark when it comes to stuff like this."

Bella gave another long sigh, like she was a tired old woman. "That much I thought. How old are you now, Percy?"

"Eighteen, last month. Why?"

"Because," she said, "our prophecy is supposed to take place about three years after the one about the child of the Big Three. It was you who compleated it, right? Or was it Nico or Thaila that became the Hero of Olympus?"

"It was me," my boyfriend responded. "But how did you know about Thaila and Nico?"

Bella smiled at Percy. "Our relatives have kept me well informed. Well, them and Annabeth."

"Wait a moment," Edward said. "You lost me. Can you please explain to me what you're talking about?"

Bella smiled again at the bronze haired boy, and then she looked at me. "Of coures. I'm sorry Edward. But Annabeth, you know that I'll need your help to tell the story."

I looked over to my twin, than glanced back over to Percy. "Of course I'll help you, Bella. But first, let me ask you a question, Edward. Do you know anything about the old Greek gods from mythology?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've studdied it long enough to know everything. Why do you ask?" His expression was questioning, like he didn't quite know where this conversation was going.

"Well, they're real," Bella told him. "Zeus, Posiden, Athena, they're all real. All of the myths are true, and the gods are still around today. And the three of us - Annabeth, Percy and myself - are some of their many childeren."

My twins fiance appered to be only slightly shocked, but otherwise, seemed unfazed by this news. "I see. Are the all there of you related, then?" Edward asked us.

"In a way, yes," Bella said.

"But the two of you are together?" Edward asked, pointing at me and Percy.

I moved to sit next to Percy, but was pleasntly suprised when my boyfriend pulled me into his lap. "Yes, we are," Percy answered, wrapping his strong, musclar arms around my waist. "But when it comes to romantic relationships with other people like us, the godly half of our DNA doesn't count."

"Alright, so then, what are you exactly?" Edward asked us. "Are you demigods?"

Bella looked over at me, and then looked back at the man that she was going to marry soon. "Yeah," she said, looking into his eyes. "Yeah, we are."

**Alright, I hope that you guys like this chapter, because I was up til 10:45 last night writing this, and I have to be at school at 6:50 in the morning, meaning that I have to be up at 6:00. And that's not normal for a teenager. So please be nice and review. Think of my kitty, who rarely gets treats. And remember what I said about the nightmares. I can be quite terrifing when I want to be. Just ask any one that has ever met me or read one of my stories. People describe me as being an angel with a bloody ax behind her back. Just keep that in mind. Anyway, I need to get to 20 reviews before the next chapter. So if you want it, you better review, and get your friends to read and review. Thanks and I love you all! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, here's chapter four. I hope that you enjoy it. I know that my chapters tend to be a little short but please don't hate me. And I will admit that this is more of a filler chapter, so it's more than likely shorter than the rest of the other chapters. I hope that you guys like this and will review. Don't forget to review. And at the end of the chapter, I'll give you a little info about myself.**

Annabeth POV:

Edward sat there for minuet, absorbing this information. I knew Percy's face would be calm, unlike when he first found out who he was; what we were.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I got up off of my boyfriends lap to go answer it with Bella. I admit, I was a little suprised at what I saw when I opened the door. But my twin wasn't suprised in the least. There stood a girl with short, spikey black hair, in jeans with seaquines splattered all over them and a red, white and pink one sholder strap designer shirt, that I had seen on a girl in the Aphrodite cabin wearing a few days ago. The girl was shorter than me by at least a foot, and looked like a fricking pixie! No she looked like that really short girl on that show, The Exes, only with darker and shorter hair.

"Hey, Alice," Bella said to the red, white and pink pixie.

"Hey, Bella. Is your cousin here with her boyfriend yet?" Alice asked. For such a small person, she appered to be extreamly hyper. Maybe a little bit too hyper.

"Yeah, they're here. Would you mind calling Carslie? We kind of need to talk to the whole family. And tell them that my cousin and her boyfriend are coming too." She gave Alice a pointed look, but I didn't question it.

"'Kay. You go get Edward and the other two.I'll go wait in the car," she said. Then she walked over to her car, but she was so graceful, it looked more like she was dancing.

Her was an Yellow Porche. It was beautiful. It was my car, well my dream car, only my car was cherry red.

"Who was that?" I asked my sister.

"Alice. She's Edward's younger sister, and my best friend, next to you, of course. She's like my sister. Only not as level headed," she joked.

We went to go get our men then piled into Alice's Porche. I almost cried when I saw the inside. Black leather! All the way to the Cullens, Alice pestered me and Percy with questions. She became even more hyper, if that was even possible, when we told her that we lived in New York City for most of the year.

"I love New York City!" Alice began to gush. "The lights, the clubs. And the fact that it's the number one fashion capitol in the United States makes it even better!" We also learned that Alice had an obession with anything that had to do with clothing, and that for two years, she had been trying to improve Bella's sence of fashion.

"You shouldn't have wasted your time," I told the driver. "I've been trying to get her to wear stuff like that for years. She's just really strong headed. I guess that it runs in the family, because I'm almost the exact same way."

When we got to the Cullen's house, all I could do was stare. I could tell that Percy was doing the exact same thing next to me, while on my other side, Bella sighed and looked at the house fondly. The house was large, at least three storied tall. There was a large garage, about three yards away from the house. I was wondering why anybody would need a garage that big, until Alice pulled into it.

There were so many cars! There where at least four cars, and a motorcycle. A silver motorcycle, a black Mercedes, a silver Volvo, Alice's Porch, a red BMW, and a green-gray jeep. I wondered which one was my future brother-in-laws.

Alice and Edward got out of the car, while Alice danced off toward the garage door, Edward opened Bella's door for her, and helped her out of the car. I took a quick glace at the two of them. The guy was looking directly at my sister, complete love and adoration in his eyes. A silent pledge was being said with his eyes, saying that he didn't care what Bella was. He stilled loved her with all of his heart.

I felt like I was intruding on something private, so I looked at my boyfriend next to me. His eyes were also full of love and adoration, but his were only for me. His eyes said nothing but silent, 'I love yous'.

I nudged him slightly, urging him to get out of the car. He quickly got out, then helped me out, as Edward had done for my twin. Walking away from Edward, Bella quickly pulled me away from Percy for a few moments.

"Now Annabeth, I know that you're going to call me crazy, but we're going to tell Edward's family, too. They have as much of a right to know as Percy and Edward do. And I think that they may be part of the prophecy."

I nodded. "Alright, Bella. I trust you. I just hope that you know what you're doing."

She nodded, then ran over to catch up with Edward and Percy, with me right on her tail. I reached Percy at the bottom of the porch steps, grabbed his hand, then followed Bella and Edward up to the front door.

**Okay, now that you've read this story, let me tell you a little something about myself. I'm a witch. Back in Colonial Times, one of my Ancestors was accused of being a witch, and he escpaed. His name was Captin John Alden. And then my cousin Reena, her dad is Sweedish, and his great-grandmother was also a witch. So just keep that in mind when your reviewing. I can make you regret it if you don't. So review, and save yourself from my powers of evil, and me from waisting the time and energy I need for doing other things, like cooking, cleaning, and doing my home work. Thanks. Love you all. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's chapter five. I hope that you guys like this one. It's got a little more humor in it than the last ones, so please don't hate me if the people don't act like they do in the real books and/or movies. I just thought that I would have a little more fun with this. Please don't hate me. And don't forget to review. I'm not gonna update untill I hit forty reviews! So review, get your friends and family to read this, and then tell them to review. Thanks, and remember the witch!**

Annabeth POV:

The first thing that I noticed when I walked in, was that everything was either white or cream. The walls, the fruniture, even the TV was white. Then I noticed the people. A man with light blonde hair sat next to a woman with carmel colored hair. By the way they sat so close to each other, it was extreamly clear that they were married.

Before I could look at anyone else, Bella spoke up. "Annabeth, Percy, this is Edward's family, and my soon-to-be inlaws. These are Edward's parents, Carslie and Esme," she said, pointing to the couple that I had just seen. "And these are Edward's other siblings; Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. I looked at the other three people.

Emmett was tall and built like a wrestler, with thick biscips. Rosalie was clearly his girlfriend. (I remember Bella telling me that all of the Cullen children were adopted) She had long natural blonde hair that reached her waist, like mine, and was more than likely the most beautiful person that I had ever seen. Jasper was standing next to Alice, and they looked they were a couple. Jasper was a little taller than Edward and was built like a swimmer, and had curly blonde hair. Bella said that he usually had a look of pain on his face, but right now he looked calm and peaceful.

Carslie got up from his seat on the sofa and walked over to our group of four. "It's nice to finally meet the two of you. Bella's been telling us about you for almost a month," he said.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. It's nice to meet you all as well," I said as he shook mine and Percy's hands.

"Please, Annabeth, Percy, call us Carslie and Esme," The carmel haired woman said. She stood so that she could give me and my boyfriend a hug. "It's nice to finally meet you."

I hugged the older woman back. "Thank you, Esme. It's wonderful to meet you as well."

After exchanging greetings with the older couple, Percy and I moved to meet the other Cullens. We stood right in front of Emmett and Rosalie. The burly boy's face broke into a broad grin. "So you're Bella's cousin, huh?" Emmett asked. "Do you blush as much as her? Or are you just as clumsly?"

"I wouldn't say she's either." I could hear the grin in Percy's words.

By complete accident, Rosalie and I both slapped the boys on the sholder. "Don't talk like that. Huh?" We continued in sync. We looked closely at each other, as if we seemed familar to the other, but couldn't place where we had seen each other before. I waved my hand, and she mirrored the action. She flipped her hair behind her back, and I copied her actions.

The we heard laughing. I turned around to see Bella cracking up. "I'm sorry," she gasped out. "It's just that you two look so much a like, and you're doing a perfect mirror. It's kinda funny." We started laughing then. My sister was right. Rosalie looked more like my twin than Bella did.

Percy and I then moved over to stand infront of Jasper and Alice. Jasper seemed kinda quiet, while Alice was the complete opposite, bouncing up and down with energy. Man, this girl really needed to switch to decafe coffee, and Diet Coke.

"It's nice to meet you, Percy, Annabeth," Jasper sad, shaking our hands. I noticed that he had a bit of a Southern accent, like he was from Texas or Tennesse.

"You too," I said. Percy didn't say anything, just giving a nod in greeting and staying quiet.

"Hi, Percy, Annabeth! I'm Alice, but you already knew that." She was still jumping up and down, extremly excited. "Bella has told me so much about you. I also love your shoes. Where did you get them?" She was still talking a mile a minuet. Did I mention that she needed less energy already? 'Cause it's true.

"Um...Honestly, I don't really know. Bella sent them to me last year for Christmas."

Alice's eye's widened and at the same time, Bella blushed a deep crimson. "Oh my God, Bella. You picked out those shoes? I'm so proud of you! You actually have a sence of fashion! I knew I'd knock some into you, sooner or later."

"Um, would you excue us for a minuet? I really need to talk to Annabeth alone for a moment," Bella said. Before anyone could say anything, including Alice, Bella had dragged me outside. "We're telling them. Now. They need to know. I already know that Percy and Edward are involved, but I think that everyone else might be apart of it too."

"Why? What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Just a feeling."

I sighed and pulled at my blonde bangs in frustration. Bella just smiled at me. "It will all make sense in a little while, I promise. But right now, I need you to trust me. Pretty please?"

"Alright," I said. "I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing, though."

Bella smiled at me again, but this time it was weak. "Don't worry. I think I do."

I wasn't compleatly reassured, but I nodded and followed her back inside.

**Love it? Hate it? What? (For review monolouge, please return to the top of the chapter, and read the bold print. Thanks, and have a nice day!)**

**Annabeth: Like they're gonna do that.  
><strong>**Me: Be quiet you! Or you don't get to see your boyfriend, and I'll let my cats get at him.  
><strong>**Annabeth: No! He's alergic! And he's a dog person.  
><strong>**Me: Than do as I say!  
><strong>**Annabeth: Please review! She has Percy trapped in her house. And I can't undo these knots.  
><strong>**Me: You heard the demigod! Review, or Percy gets a puffy face! Mwahahahaha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here's chapter six. I know that it's really short, but right now it's perfect. It's about 6am when I'm writing this, on March 24th, 2012, and I'm going to see the Hunger Games with my friend Emily in about three and a half hours. So this is good for me. Don't judge. Anyway, on with the show!**

Annabeth POV:

Okay, so we didn't tell them. Bella and I agreed that we would wait for the right time. Only we didn't know that it was the right time, untill after the problem had started.

Since Percy and I had arrived on a Sunday, we would be starting at Forks High School today. As usual, I woke up early, and got dressed as quickly and quietly as possible, then I crept down the hall. My room was across the hall's from Bella's, and next to Percy's. Charlie's room was right next to Bella's.

I walked over to Percy's door, and knocked quietly. I had done this enough at Camp Half-Blood, that it wasn't even funny anymore. He opened the door, completly dressed, and let me inside. I slipped in and moved to sit on the bed. Percy shut the door behind me and sat down next to me. "Hey," I finally said.

"Hey, yourself," he responded.

"How did you sleep?" I asked. He looked exausted. "More nightmares?"

"Yeah, they take a lot outta me."

"What were they about?"

He frowned. "You...and Bella. She told you something, but I don't remember what it was about."

I narrowed my eyebrows, as I frowned, deep in thought. "That's werid. That sounds kinda like my dream."

Percy was just about to responded, when a voice from the other side of the door said, "Annabeth, Percy. Come on, I know that the two of you are in there. We've gotta get going, or we'll be late for school."

I smiled. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go to school."

Percy groaned, then made a face. "Oh, joy. Just what I wanted to do, go to school. Well, let's just hope that I don't kicked out of this one, too"

I giggled a little at that. Then I gave him a quick kiss, and left the bedroom, running straight into Bella. "Hey, Bells. Sorry."

My sister gave me a smile. "It's okay. Edward and Alice are picking us up in about thirty minuets. Just enough time to get breakfast."

As if on que, my boyfriend poked his head out of his room. "Did somebody say, 'breakfast'?" Percy asked. He started whiping his head from side to side, as if looking for a plate with food on it somewhere in the hall. I rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys.

Bella and I giggled at my boyfriends antics. "Come on, Seaweed Brain," I said to him. "Let's go get something to eat before we leave for school." And with that, the three of us walked down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

**Alright, what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Come on I need your thoughts. And the only way to get the next chapter, is to give me fifty of your thoughts to get it.**

**Annabeth: Thank you for all of your reviews. Percy is okay, no puffy face. And we can take our place on mysterygirl97's favorite book couple list.  
><strong>**Me: Yeah, um...about that...  
><strong>**Katniss: Hold on a sec, I thought that Petta and I in The Hunger Games were mysterygirl97's favorite book couple.  
><strong>**Petta: Yeah, what gives?  
><strong>**Me: Hold on a sec. I made no promises to any of you. So why don't you just go on back and into your stories, and be quiet.  
><strong>**Katniss: Uh, you haven't written a story for me and Petta yet. So where do we go?  
><strong>**Me: *exasperated sigh* Give me a few days, and I'll write you two a story for you to go into. Aren't these people exasperating? I'm younger than all of them by 2 to 4 years, and I'm like their baby sitter. Anyway, review, and I'll put the next chapter up soon. Thanks, and keep on writing. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies! I'm back! Did you miss me? Of course you did, but to show me that you did, add this story (or me) to your favorites list. I would love it if you did, and I might even put up the next chapter even sooner. I think that I'll give you guys a break, and wait till I hit 55 before I put up the next chapter. So if you love me, and my kitty, please give me a wonderfuly nice review. And, a wonderful reviewer, who I will not give the name of (not that I don't love them, but because I like to keep you guys a secret), pointed out a loophole that I left out. From now on, they have to be different reviews, by different people, per chapter, so if you want me to update faster, don't go back and review a different chapter. But I applaude them, and bow to their knowldge. Anyway, I'll give you the story, and quite my babbling for now. See you at the end of the chapter!**

Annabeth P.O.V.

As soon as we had finished breakfast, we heard a knock at the door. "That must be Edward and Alice," Bella said, getting up from the table. While Bella went to get the door, Percy and I cleared the table. After that, we grabbed our backpacks, and headed for the front door.

"Hey, Alice," I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, Annabeth! What's up?" She asked. She was bouncing up and down again, like she was in the middle of a sugar rush. Serisously, I can put decaf coffee back on the table.

"Nothing," I replied, as I got into the backseat of the shiny sliver Volvo that I had seen the day before. So I had been right, this was Edward's car.

"Hey, Edward," I said as I slid into his car.

"Hello, Annabeth," he replied politely. He appeared to have recovered from the shock of finding out my real relations to Bella.

"Hey, Bella," Percy said, "Is Alice always this hyper?"

"Yes," my twin replied. After that, Alice slipped into the backseat with my and Percy. Apperantly, whenever Edward was driving, Bella got automatic shotgun.

We got to the school in pleantly of time, so Bella decided to warn me about the "dangorus" boys, here at Forks High. "There's only one 'danger' right now," she told me. "His name is Mike Newton. He's in our class, and he's been trying to get me to go out with him since I first showed up here. I have a feeling that he might do the same thing to you, too."

Sure enough, a guy with spikey blonde hair, a little lighter than mine came up to me and Bella in the school's parking lot. "Hey, Bella," He said in an upbeat voice. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my cousin, Annabeth," she told him.

My mucles tensed as this boy ran his eyes over my body, lingering in certin places a little too long, for my liking. If he even dared to touch me, he was going to need a hospital, and extreamly quickly. "Hey, I'm Mike," he said to me, running his finger through his spikey, bleached hair.

"Annabeth," I replied. I heard Edward let out a soft growl next to my sister. "This is my boyfriend, Percy," I continued.

This annoying, _child_, didn't seem to see or hear that I had a boyfriend. "Cool name. It's defenitly different," Mike said to me, his gaze a few inches south of where my eyes were. This dude was such a perv. "So I was wondering, Annabeth, if maybe, after school, you might wanna go to Port Angels and catch a movie with me or something?"

I sighed. Was he really trying to ask me out, while he could see that I had my arm over Percy's sholders? Wait, scratch that. He was clearly too focused on my chest to really pay any attetion to anything else.

"Sorry, Mike. But I have a boyfriend." I stepped a little closer to Percy.

"Oh," he looked a little sad and dissapointed. "Okay, then. See you around." He skulked off, looking like a sad, lost, pathetic little puppy.

As soon as the bleached-blonde-boyband-wannabe was out of earshot, I heard Edward start to snicker. "What?" I asked him.

"You do know that he's never going to leave you alone. Right?" My sister's fiance asked me.

"He better," Percy said, his grip on my waist tighening a little bit, showing me how possesive he was. "Or else he'll be in for a world of hurt."

"Oh, trust me," Bella said. "He will not leave you alone. Right now, he's probably thinking about how the two of us both rejected him. It's okay, though. My friend, Jessica, is in love with him. Last year, when Mike asked me to prom," my jaw dropped, and Edward growled again, more than likely because of the memory. "Jessica was so dissapointed. But then he asked her, and they ended up going together."

I gave a small smile. "Well, as long as he leaves me alone when he's supposed to, I think that I'll be alright."

Bella gave a short laugh. "We'll see," she said, then she smiled at me, like we were sharing an inside joke, which, being twins, we kinda were.

"Come on," I said, grabbing my boyfriends arm. "Percy and I need to go and get our schedules."

"I'll go with you," Alice said. She had been so quiet up untill now, I had forgotten that she was even there.

"Sure," I said.

"The school office is this way," the little pixie said, walking off to a small building in the middle of the school. She was so graceful, that she appered to dace, instead of walk. What the heck was up with this chick?

Percy and I followed her, quietly holding hands. I had no idea what was going through his head, but he was more than likely doing the same thing I was, which was silently praying to the gods that we wouldn't get kicked out of this school as well. I squezed his hand, hoping that I might be able to reasure him that it would be alright. He turned his head so that he could look at me, so I gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, Percy," I told him. "Neither of us will get kicked out of this school."

"I hope you're right," he said to me, squezing my hand in return to my earlier gesture.

When we reached the office, Alice pointed to a shortish woman, sitting behind a desk. "That's where you go and get your schedules. I'll see you two in class," the tiny girl said to us, before running off, more than likely to redo her makeup, or find her brother and my sister.

"Hi," I said to the lady sitting at the front desk. "I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is Percy Jackson. We're new students here, and this is where we were told to pick up our schedules."

"Ah, yes. Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson. You're related to the chief, yes?" Wow. I guess that Bella wasn't kidding when she said that word travled fast in a small town.

"I am. Percy is just a friend of our famlily's," I said to her.

"Of course. Well, here are your schedules, and I'm going to have have your teachers sign these. I'll need you to bring them back here at the end of the day."

We nodded as she handed us the papers. I hadn't really been paying attetion to what she had been saying. Mostly, I had been keeping my eyes out for monsters. After all, it was dangrous for half-bloods to be on the west coast.

As soon as we were out of the woman's hearing range, I asked Percy, "See anything yet?"

"Nope," Percy replied, popping the 'p'.

"Well, keep your eye's pealed. You never know-"

"Who could be a monster, and who could be just a regular mortal. I know, Annabeth. We've been through this a million offence or anything, but your starting to sould a lot like my mom," he said as he interupted my rant.

I smiled at my boyfriends teasing. "Well, I guess that it's a good thing that I'm not you mother, 'cause then I couldn't do this." I stretched up onto my tip-toes so that I could kiss his lips. He leaned down enough so that I wouldn't have to stretch, and kissed me back.

He broke away when air finaly became nessary for both of us. "Mmm," he sighed, humming a little bit. "It's a _very_ good thing that you aren't her, then, isn't it?"

I smiled up at him, before stretching once more to give him a short, quick kiss. "Come on, Seaweed Brain," I said, using the nickname that I had given him when we were twelve year old kids. "We don't want to be late for class."

If only I had known what was going to happen later that day, I wouldn't have minded being late for each and every class I had.

**Alright, so what do you think? Don't hate me 'cause I left you with a cliffhanger. You know you wanted it. :) Any way, I have a concert coming up, I'm apart of my school's choir, and it's out pop concert! I'm so excited! We are singing Mean by Taylor Swift; Bless The Broken Road by Rascle Flatts; Bubbly by Colbie Caliet (sp?) and and this other song called Johnny Angel from like the 1950's. If you change the words a little, I could so see it being in Grease. Man, I love that movie.**

**Annabeth: Are you gonna ask them?  
><strong>**Me: Ask them what?  
>Annabeth: You know, for ideas.<br>****Me: Oh, thank you Annabeth, I totally owe you one. I write song fics all the time, and I was hoping that my Percy Jackson fans would read the songfic story that I have. Or at least read my story Cowboy Casaonva. Please!  
><strong>**Percy: Yeah, no one's reviewed that story yet, and it's been up for months. It's made mysterygirl97 really depressed.  
><strong>**Me: *sobbing* No one like my songfics!  
><strong>**Percy: Please, just read her songfics, if for no other reason, than to get her to stop crying.  
><strong>**Annabeth: And review! 'Cause the sooner she finishes this story, the sooner all of us are free! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, it's me! I was so glad to see all the awesome reviews that I got, and that I gained a few readers. It makes me so happy to know that you guys care, espically after the crap-fest of a day that I just had. Who want's a T-shirt? I'm just kidding, like I would give you guys crap-fest T-shirts. I like you guys too much. I'm sorry it took so long to update chapter 7, but nobody was reviewing. But here's chapter 8. To get the next chapter, I'm gonna have to get 65 reviews, and I need a few people go and check out my poll. Once again, before the story starts, I'd like to appoligze for spelling mistakes. I flunked that in 3rd grade. Anyway, this here's chapter 8. Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV:

"Hey, Annabeth! What's your scheduel like?" Bella asked me as soon as I found her in the parking lot. Unfortunetly, when we found her she in in the middle of make-out mode with Edward. She was still trying to fix her shirt, and make herself look presentable for class.

I took out the scheduels that Percy and I had gotten at the office. My twin scanned over them quickly. "The two of you have the same scheduel as Edward and I," she said. "You two didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" She glanced at Edward and Alice (who had just shown up), before handing us back our scheduels.

"Nope," Alice said, jumping up in down in place. Man, this girl was hyper.

"Acutally, no. This was just pure luck," Edward said, before giving Bella a small, quick kiss on the lips.

I knew that Percy was thinking the same thing that I was. We've had to lie so many times before, that we became skilled at telling wether or not a person was lying. The only down side to that was that we couldn't suprise each other.

"Um, Bella," Percy started.

"He's lying, and so is Alice. They had something to do with the scheduels," I told her.

Bella raised and eyebrow at us. "How do you know?"

I fiddled with the bracelet on my wrist for a minuet. It was an idea that I had gotten from Daedalus's laptop, although it was my idea to make it in the form of a bracelet, while his had been a watch. Just rub it around your wrist a few times, and it tells the person that's wearing the matching one what your saying. I'd made a set for myself and Percy too, but I stuck with the idea of a watch, gray for me, and green for him. Bella's bracelet was bronze colored, while mine was black.

Anyway, I was rubbing my bracelet, sending a message to the copy on Bella's wrist. She glanced at it for a second, with Edward and Alice looking over her shoulder. One of the good things about these devices was that only the person wearing the bracelet could read the messages.

Bella looked at me, then sent me a message back with her own bracelet. _Thanks_.

I nodded my head slightly, showing her that I got the message.

"She's right, Edward. You are lying. Please tell me the truth," Bella begged, throwing in the big eyes.

Edward sighed in defeat. "I thought that if you had your classes with Annabeth and Percy, you'd be happy. You know that's all I want to do for you; make you happy, and keep you safe."

Alice rolled her eyes at the two of them. "Can you not tell her anything? I mean serisouly, Edward! When you two get married, you be able to hide anything from her."

Bella smiled, then pecked Edwards cheek. "I think that it's sweet tha he did that. I don't want him to do it again, but I still think that it's sweet." Edward smiled, then kissed Bella on the lips.

I pretended to gag. "Alright, I'm fine with kisses on the cheek, and chessey romantic glances, but please! No mouth to mouth in front of me! I mean, come on! We're as close as sisters, and she'll tell me about it when you two go do it somewhere else, so please! Spare me!"

Bella only laughed. "Only if you promise not to kiss Percy around me."

"Deal," I said.

I finally heard the bell ring for our first class."Come on," Bella said. "We better get to class, or else Mr. Armani will put you in detention on your first day."

I lauged, then walked next to Bella, with Percy on my right, our arms looped together. If only I had known what was going to happen later, I would have gotten back in the car, drove away, and never looked back.

**So what do you guys think? Was that not sweet of Edward to do that for Bella? I think that it was. Anyway, in the next chapter, we meet a very important person: Angela! I loved her, she was so nice. I want a BFF like that, but I don't have one, really. Well, Angela will play a big part in this story. And I have a question for my readers. Do you want Percy and Annabeth to be turned into vampires later? Keep in mind that the Cullens are still vampires, even if Percy and Annabeth don't know it yet. Please review, and make my week better. Or do I have to hold Percy hostage again?**

**Percy: Please no, anything but the cats!**

**Me: How about I make you stare at my New Moon shirtless Taylor Lautner pillow? Or listen to country music?**

**Percy: Noooooooo! Not country music!**

**Me: Too bad! It's my favorite, and Annabeth is trapped in a tower, so that means she can't help you! Now you'll listen to Garth Brooks, and you'll like it!**

**Garth Brooks CD: And they call the thing rodeo.**

**Percy: No! Make it stop!**

**Annabeth: I'm coming Percy! Damn, these knots are tight.**

**Me: You can't save him, Annabeth. Mwhahahaha! Only my readers can. So if you want me to stop making Percy listing to country music, then I suggest that you reveiw. Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey it's me! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, but to be honest, chapter 8 was more of a filler chapter than anything else. The only thing that had any importance was the bracelets/watches that Annabeth made. Now this is gonna be a special update. My dear friend and reviewer, emolovegrrawsome, is turning 17, and I am updating this story for her birthday. She has helped to be a great insperation to this story! So to say thank you, I am dedicating this chapter to her. I hope that you guys like it. As promised, I am adding the ever important Angela into this story. I have big plans for her, though good, or bad I haven't decided. Please let me know if you want Angela to be good or evil in a review. Thanks. And FYI, I'm not updating again until I hit 80 reviews. Now, happy birthday emolovegrrawesome, this one's for you!**

Annabeth POV:

We got to class a good five minuets before anyone else. While we waited, Bella decided to warn Percy about some girls around the school. "You might wanna watch out for Lauren and Jessica," she told him. "They'll more than likely throw themselves at you. Unfourtunetly, they have fourth and sixth period with us, as well as this homeroom, and lunch."

"Wait," Percy said, his eyebrows scrunching up in a really cute way, like he was confused. (Did I mention that he was really cute when he was confused or worried?) "Didn't you say that Jessica was into Mike?" Percy spat Mikes name out like poison, at the same time that Edward gave an almost silent hiss.

"Yes, I did. But she also goes for the really attractive guys. Last year, it was Mike, Edward, Emmett and, Jasper. This year, it's Mike Edward, and now you."

"Alright, so what about this Lauren chick?" Percy asked.

"Well, let's just say that when it comes to guys, she'll go to drastic measures," Bella grimaced, more than likely at a bad memory.

My eyes narrowed, and growled a little, while Percy gulped. He wasn't afraid of facing our godly parents wrath for dating, yet he was scared of a teenage girl that wouldn't take no for answer. Go figure.

As soon as Bella had finished telling us about Lauren and Jessica, a bunch of kids started walking into the room. A couple came over to sit with us. "Hey, Bella, Edward," the girl of the couple said.

My mucles were tensing, ready for a fight if this girl was Lauren or Jessica, and if she tried to pull something on us, she was in for one heck of a fight.

Bella turned to the girl and the guy that was with her and smiled. "Hey, Angela, Ben."

So this was Angela. No wonder she seemed so nice. Bella had already told me that she was one of the only nice girls in this school, and was super sweet. Infact, Angela and her boyfriend, Ben, were the only people that Bella considered her true friends. My mucles relaxed a little, but remained tense incase Lauren or Jessica showed up.

"How are you and who are your friends? Are they the new kids that we're supposed to be getting today?" Angela asked politely.

Bella laughed a little at how fast Angela was asking her questions. "We're fine, Ang. And yes, these are the new kids. This is Annabeth, on of my reletives, and her boyfriend, Percy."

Bella rubbed her bracelet, sending me a message. I glanced down at as I felt the familar warmth that came with a new message. _If she asks, tell her that we are sisters, just to not tell anybody. We can trust Ben too._

I looked at her and nodded my head in agrement, trust my sisters judgement. Angela looked at me. "Your name's Annabeth?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, Annabeth Swan."

"That's a really pretty name. It's different, but it's pretty. And your name's Percy?" Angela directed the last part to my son of the sea god boyfriend.

"Yeah," he said, holding his hand out to shake. "Percy Jackson."

Angela's eyes widened a little bit as she shook Percy's hand. "Percy Jackson?" She asked. "The Percy Jackson that was, like, kidnapped six years ago, then was brought on a ten day cross-country trip by his captor with two other kids?"

Percy blushed slightly. "Uh, yeah."

"Hey," I interjected. "What about one of the two kidnapped kids?" I asked teasingly.

Angela looked at me with shock on her face. "You were the kidnapped girl?"

I nodded. "Our friend, Grover, was the other person kidnapped. We had been on a fieldtrip with this summer tcamp that we go to when we were kidnapped."

Angela looked like she understood, and then turned to Bella. "So Bella, how are you and Annabeth related?"

I knew what Bella was about to say a split second before she was about to say it, so I decided to say it in sincronzation with her. "We're twin sisters."

Angela looked at us skepticly, as if she was trying to see the simalerities between us. As I said before, we look almost nothing alike. We both had pale-ish skin, and our faces looked kinda alike, but Bella had brown hair and eyes, while I was blonde with grey eyes.

"Well, I see how you could be sisters, but not twins," Angela said as she finished her observations. Then, as if to test us, she shot us a question. "When were you born?"

"September 13, 1993," Bella and I said in unision.

"Wow, you guys really are twins."

"Yeah," Bella said. "We are. But could you do us a huge a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you not tell anybody that we are?" I asked. "We don't want the attetion that we usually get from being twins."

Angela moved her hand, like she was closing her lips with a zipper, and then throwing away the key. Then she smiled at us. "My lips are sealed."

Bella looked at me, rubbing her bracelet. I glanced down at mine, reading the message. _Is she telling the truth?_

I rubbed my own bracelet, sending her an answer. _Yes._

**Oohh. A dramatic ending. I haven't done one of those in a while. I put up the next chapter soon, but for now, I'm gonna let you guys suffer a little. As I write this, I'm lisnting to Til I Forget About You, by BTR. And speaking of music, to the PJO fans out there, if you like this, then would you please check out my songfics? I think that you guys might like them. And it's always nice when people look at my polls. Am I forgeting anything?**

**Percy: Hello, still being forced to listen to country over here!  
><strong>**Dixie Chicks: **_**I can love you better than that/ I know how to make you forget her...  
><strong>_**Me: Oh right. Well, I guess I can't make you listen to that anymore. And Annabeth broke out of her bonds, so my hands are tied.  
><strong>**Annabeth: Yes we're free now...hey, where's my knife?  
><strong>**Me: *hacking at ropes with knife* Almost there... Yes! Free! Now, I'm gonna go lock Annabeth in a cage, and make Percy wear pink! Only way to get me to stop is to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm sorry that it's been a while, but my computors broke, so I had to update from my grandparents house. I might not be on as often to update, but I gotta wait for my computor guy to work on the laptops. And my grandparents are leaving for the family cabin soon, so I'll only be able to update up north. Unless I get my computor fixed, which I'm working really hard on. So this is chapter ten. A big one. To celebrate, I'm gonna ask for twice the number of reviews. You heard me. To get chapter 11, you'll have to give me 100 reviews! And who ever gives me my 100th review, will get a chapter dedicated to them. So review, and you will all get your rewards. Now, on with the show!**

**Music Listened To While Writing Chapter: _You're Gone by Diamond Rio_**

Annabeth POV:

After Angela and Ben had promised not to tell anybody about Bella and me being twins, a pair of girls walked through the classroom door. One girl was averge hight, while the other one was fairly shorter, but was at least a good head taller than Alice.

The shorter of the two girls had wild, curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and too tight clothes that were just screaming "DESPRATE FOR A BOYFRIEND!" She was wearing way too much make-up, and had a smile on her face, that I guess was supposed to be sudictive, but was more scary than anything.

Her friend (at least I assumed she was her friend) had stick straight blonde hair that looked like she might have taken a flat iron to corn silk. She too, wore way too much make-up, and clingy clothes that screamed "LOOK AT ME!" She also had the same smile on her face.

They both wore the same shoes; red, five inch, peep-toe stelittos, that looked like death traps. Their nails looked freshly done, as if they had gone out for mani-pettis early this morning. They kind of reminded me of the girls in the Aphrodite cabin. Or at least the ones that were over obessed with fasion, and got every guy because their mother was the goddess of love.

I glanced over at Bella and Angela. Both of their faces had hardened into expressions of slight anger, and semi-hatered. Ben and Edward were doing their best to try and calm them down. From their reactions, I was guessing that the two girls were Lauren and Jessica.

I leaned into Percy's side, and he put his arm around me, just as the two bimbos walked up to us. "Bella, Angela! It's so good to see you. How was your weekend? Wasn't your cousin and her boyfriend supposed to be coming?" The tall girl asked, while her shorter friend looked around, more than likely trying to find something out of the ordinary. While the the taller girl had been talking to Bella and Angela, her eyes kept wandering inbetween Edward and Ben. Her voice sounded like she was trying hard not to let the words "What's up, losers?" out of her mouth.

So she was one of those girls that thought that she was better than every one else. More and more like the Aphrodite cabin every second.

Bella sighed. "Hi Lauren, Jessica." So the taller girl was Lauren and the shorter one was Jessica. Bella continued talking to Lauren, trying to ignore the fact that her eyes were glued to Edward. "Our weekend was fine, and yes, my cousin, Annabeth, did come over from New York City, with her boyfriend, Percy, for the year." Bella gestured over to the seat next to her, that I was sitting in, and the one next to me, that Percy was in.

The two girls glanced at me for a moment. "Hi! I'm Lauren, and this is Jessica. It's so nice to meet you! Your name's Annabeth, right?"

"Yeah, it is," I said.

"Cool! It's really different." Then they turned to looked at Percy, and their jaws dropped. I couldn't blame them. I mean, he was tan, and had a great athleticly built body that came from fighting monsters. What can I say? My stupid Seaweed brain was just too damn hot for his own good.

"Hey, I'm Jessica. You're Percy, right?" Jessica asked, holding her hand out to shake. She seemed a little bit nicer than Lauren, but not by much. At least enough to have a small amount of manners.

"Yeah," Percy repiled, pulling me closer into his side, while he shook hands with Jessica. My Seaweed Brain, always the gentelman.

"So, Percy," Lauren said, stroking up and down his arm with a perfectly manicured fingernail. "Jessica and I were wondering if you and Edward would like to go to the movies on Friday after school."

My jaw dropped slightly, before I was quickly able to regain my composure again, Did she serousily just ask out my boyfriend when I was sitting mere inches away?

Percy and Edward looked at each other, and I could tell that they didn't need my special wrist communicators to know what the other was thinking. "I'm sorry, Lauren, Jessica," Edward started.

"But we're already going on a double date with Bella and Annabeth," Percy finished, as polietly as he could, but he couldn't hide the fact that he really didn't want to be around around these girls any longer than nessecary.

"Are you sure that we can't change your minds?" Lauren asked, moving so she could sit on Percy's desk, and still stroke his arm, while Jessica did the same thing to Edward.

"Yes, I'm absoutly positive that there isn't anything that you can do," Percy said, while trying to push Lauren off of his desk.

"Quite positive," Edward agreed, trying to get Jessica off of his desk as well. Both girls pouted a little, then walked off to a couple of seats infront of us, more than likely to gossip, or figure out what rummors to start spreading about the two new kids.

"If they come anywhere near you again," I said between clenched teeth. "I will personly rip their heads off. And don't think that I won't, even if you three try to stop me."

I looked at Bella, and she started rubbimg her bracelet. I looked at mine, waiting for her incoming message.

_Then you better go and sharpen your dager, and get you armor, 'cause there's going to be a war._

**All right, so what you think? How was it? I still have to hit 100 reviews before my next chapter. And I would love it if you people would check out my songfic series. No one really reads them, so I'm really sad. Now if there are no more questions, I have to go lock Percy in a cage.  
><strong>**Percy: Are you serious? A cage? What the hell is wrong with you?  
><strong>**Me: Not sure. I have relatives that were circus people, and my there's other things there that you don't wanna know about.  
><strong>**Annabeth: Are you kidding me? Circus people?  
><strong>**Me: Yeah. And there's a couple of witches, and I'm related to the Adams family.  
><strong>**Annabeth: Oh, I didn't know your family was on a TV show.  
><strong>**Me: Oh haha. Like I haven't heard that one before. Wrong family. I'm talking about the John and Sam Adams. Big people in US history. And now that you know about my family, you have to update! So freaking review already! Come on, you know you want to. Press the effing button NOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It was so great getting 100 for the last chapter. For this one, I'll only ask you people to get up to 110. And guess what? It's now offically summer vacation for me! Which means that I can have a chapter written every week. I just need enough reviews. Any way, I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you like this one too. I'm sorry if I don't update again for a long time, but I currently don't have Internet access at my house, and I've been going to my grandparents to get stuff done, and they leave for their cabin on June 10th. So I might just update whenever I go up north. I promise that for every tenth review I get, I will update upto that chapter. So if I get 130 reviews by the next time I'm on, I'll update to chapter 14. Alright, well I know you don't wanna hear me talk anymore (figure of speech, I know you guys can't hear me speak) so I'll just cut right to the chapter now. See you at the end!**

Annabeth POV:

Bella had been right, there was going to be a war. Just not the type that you would need armor and a weapon for. It was more of a battle of wits, if it was even that. For the first three classes, Lauren and Jessica did almost nothing but pass notes to Percy and Edward. Percy would show me what the notes said, and Edward would do the same for Bella. I swear, there are just somethings that a girl can't un-read. These girls had no idea how to flirt without freaking a person out.

And in the hallways, they would back the boys up against the lockers and try to suduce them by running their nails up and down the boys arms, and lean forward to show as much cleavage as possible. By the time third period had ended we were making our way to fourth and I ready to rip either Lauren and Jessica's heads off, or my text book in two.

We were halfway to class when Percy stopped me. "You're upset," he said. It wasn't a question.

I looked around to make sure that the two of us were alone. "I don't think that they're what they seem," I told him.

Percy smirked without any humor. "You mean despreat wanna-be's who go for any male that will even bother to give them the time of day?"

I nodded. "I think that they might be _empousa._"

Percy smiled a little bit. "Annabeth, are you sure you're not just jealous? I mean, they seem pretty normal to me. You know, in a wanna-be kind of way."

I stared as if he had just grown three heads. _I_ don't get jealous. I espicaly don't get jealous of mortals wanna-bes who go after any male that would even bother to give them the time of day."

My boyfriend smirked at me again. "Really Annabeth? Really? 'Cause I seem to remember you getting pretty jealous of Rachel and Calypso. I'm not complaining though,. You look pretty when you're jealous, as well as mad."

I gave him my best "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me," look. "Okay one, we weren't together yet and I'm very protective of my friends, so of course I was mad when I found out that you were on Calypso's island. I mean, I thought you were dead for two whole weeks. And two, even thought I was just starting to relize my feelings for you, I thought that Rachel had been trying to distract you from what you were supposed to do. I mean, you were supposed to save the world in a week. A fricking week! And third, you were just trying to butter me up when you told me that I was pretty when I'm jealouse and mad."

Percy smiled lazily, and started walking to class again. "Well, yes and no. I was trying to butter you up so you weren't mad at me, but I was also telling the truth. You look very hot when you're jealous and even more so when you're mad."

I shifted the books that I was carrying so that I could slap his arm playfully. He shrugged. "Hey, don't believe me, ask the guys at camp. Or at least the guys in different cabins."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Once again, you're trying to sweet talk me. But you're more than likely right about Lauren and Jessica. I'm probably just paronied."

"Annabeth, are you sure you're not just jeal-" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"I'm not jealous. I don't get jealous. And if you say that word one more time, my knife is gonna be shoved up somewhere you really don't want it," I told him. On accident, I dug my nails into his cheek a little bit, leaving marks.

I removed my hand from his mouth, and he walked over to the drinking fountian so that he could heal himself with the water. When he had healed hid cheek, he turned back to me, smiled, took my hand, and started back to class.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just paronied." I repeated. "I was talking with Bella last night, ans she told me that she hadn't been attacked by monsters for nearly two years. That's not normal. I mean, she's just as powerful as I am, so a monster must have tried to attack her. And now that I'm here our aura is probably going to send every monster in the state toward us."

"Why?" Percy asked me. He had that cute look on his face that he gets when he's confused.

I sighed. "When Bella and I were born, the gods declared that we were as powerful as any of the big three children. Because of this, they always tried to keep us seprated, except for when we were at camp. That was the one place that we were allowed to be together. When I ran away when I was seven, Bella sensed it, and ran away from her step-moms who thought that Bella was her biological daughter because of a spell put on her by Circe." I saw Percy cringe at the mention of the witch, more than likely remembering the time that he had spent as a guinea-pig.

By now we had reached the door to the class room. "I'll tell you the rest later," I said, before streatching up on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss. We walked inside and saw Bella and Edward were saving us a couple of seats in the back of the room.

"Annabeth, get behind me," my twin whispered quickly. I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly. She looked around, as if she was afraid that someone (or something) was going to sneal up on her. "Mike has this class with us." Relization hit me like a sack of bricks as I walked around to sit behind Bella. At least I didn't have to worry about Lauren and Jessica flirting with Percy. No sooner had I sat down, Mike walked into the room, his eyes darting around the room, as if he was searching for someone. I had the feeling that the someone he was looking for was me. His gaze finally landed on Bella and Edward, with Percy sitting next to them.

"Hey, Bella," he said to me sister. "Where's Anna - oh there she is. Never mind."

_Di Immortales! _Why did he have to recoginze me?

Mike walked around Bella and Percy so that he could sit next to me. "So Annabeth, how do you like Forks High so far?" Mike asked me. Oh well. At least he wasn't trying to ask me out again.

I shrugged. "It's okay so far." _At least when girls aren't throwing themselves at me boyfriend, _I thought, but decided to keep that to myself.

"So I was wondering, maybe next week we could go to the beach? It's a great place to catch a wave, and the water is always the perfect temperture."

I half glared at the blonde idiot. "Mike, I already told you. I have a boyfriend." At that moment, Percy turned back in his seat to smile at me, then glare at Mike. I smiled back, but Mike didn't seem to notice the glare.

"Oh, come on, A.B., don't be like know that you wanna go," he said, putting he arm around me, and pulling me close to his side, leaving almost no room for escape.

Percy, who hadn't taken his eyes off of me, had a look of pure hatred on his face. His eyes burned with an inner fire. I'd seen this look before. Mr.D usually had it when he was in a really bad mood. I'd also seen it on Ares's face before, the rew times that I had seen the war god.

I started struggling, trying to get out of Mike's grip. He was strong, I'll give him that, but not as strong as Percy. I stopped struggling, and took a deep calming breath. "Okay, Mike. First, don't ever call me 'A.B.', again. I don't do stupid nicknames." Percy smirked at that one. "Second, let me go, before you get hurt. I may look week, but I'm able to take care of myself. And if I can't get you to let me go, then Percy will hurt you, and you can count on that."

Mike laughed. "I'd like to see him try."

Then three things happened at once.

The first thing; Mike kissed me. It wasn't a sweet, gentle kiss either. It was hard, and rough, like he didn't care if he hurt me or not. It was nothing like the kisses that I shared with Percy.

Then, I heard a sound, like a hundred angry snakes had been woken up from a nap. I knew it could only be one thing. Percy had lost control, and most of the pipes in the school had been broken.

What happened next, schocked even me. Mike was ripped away from me (not that I'm complaining) by Edward. The next few things that happened, were done within nearly of a second of each other.

I saw Percy punch Mike in the face, before coming over to me, and pulling me into a protective hug, while Bella nailed Mike in the nose, stomach and groin at the same time, and jumped out of the way with Edward, a half second before a tidal wave hit the spot where they had been standing, knocking Mike head over heels (literaly), leaving him lying on the ground, sputtering and coughing up the water from the schools plumbing.

"Oh no," Bella and I whispered.

"What in the name of all that is good and holy on this earth was that?" Angela yelled from the far corner of the room. I hadn't even noticed that she was there.

"I'm not sure," Bella lied smoothly. "I ws just trying to protect Annabeth, and there must have been a freak plumbing accident."

"Bella, I know your keeping something from me. I want to know what it is. I also know that there's something strange with the Cullen's. Please tell me, Bella."

What? What is it with the Cullen's? They seemed perfectly normal when I met them yesterday.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella rub her bracelet On my own bracelet, were five simple words that broke the camels back. _She sees through the Mist._

"We need to get to the car," Bella said, a great deal of ergency in her voice. I could sence that she was frazzled. She seemed to be scared, nervous, and desperate, all at the same time. "We need to go," she repeated. "Now. Angela needs to come too. Edward, where's Alice?"

"She's in the car, love, waiting for us. I'll call the family, and let them know we're coming home from school early."

Bella started rubbing her bracelet again. I looked at my wrist (hopefully for the last time today), to read the message. What was there brought tears to my eyes, and I'm sure I would have fallen. unless my Seaweed Brain had been holding me up.

_We're telling them all. Even Angela. It's time they know about Annabeth and Isabella Swan; two of the greatest twin daughters of Athena and destined to save the world._

**Okay, now here's something new. I decided to update a little early, but you still have to give me 110 reviews. Sound fair? I think so. So, this one had a little bit more drama than what I usually put in a chapter. But what do you think? Is it any good? I'm really too tired to torture Percy in a new way, so I'm gonna go with an old favorite: lisnting to my favorite genre of music, country, while being trapped in a cage. So please review. Thanks! I love you all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, this is the next chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews, even if I did have to bribe you. But still, thank you. So this chapter, is more of a filler. Keep in mind, I wrote this when I was 11 or 12, and though I was a gifted writer at that age, and still am, I wasn't that good. So I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Anyway, I'll quite bugging you with this. I know you all just want to get to the story. So here it is. And I need 120 reviews untill I give you chapter 13. Just thought that I would let you know. Now, on with the show!**

Annabeth POV:

The ride to the Cullens was filled with uncomfortable silence, muttering, and comforting.

Alice kept muttering things too low for us to hear, so I assume that she was blaming herself for this, when she really had no control over what happened. Every few minuets, she would get a far away look in her eyes (more than likey remembering something), then would go back to muttering.

Edward, sensing Bella's distress, pulled her close to him, so that her head was leaning on his shoulder, while he rubbed her back and arms soothingly, whispering words of comfort to her.

Angela had took her own car, so I didn't know what was going on with her. Poor girl was probably trying to get her mortal brain to process what had just happend back at the school.

Percy and I sat in the back seat with Alice, having a silent conversation with our watches.

( Silent Conversation. _**Percy, **__Annabeth_)

_**I'm so sorry, Annabeth.**_

_For what? You did nothing wrong, Percy._

_**I'm sorry that I lost control, and that vile, pathetic excuse for a mortal teenager kissed you, as well as the fact that he trapped you, and wouldn't let you go. He wasn't even a monster, for the love of the gods! He was mortal! Now we're going to be in trouble with Olympus, because we attacked a mortal, and we're not suppos-**_

_Percy? You're rambling again. It's not your fault that he kissed me. And you don't need to protect me all the time. I understand about you losing control, and don't worry about it, or that you attacked a mortal when we're not supposed to. There are loop holes to the rules, and my mother is sure to find them. And I know that she will, because you were trying to protect one of her daughters, and she is more than likely thankful that you did. Now please, stop blaming yourself. For me?_

I looked up at him, and did my big-pleading-grey-eyes thing, that he had once told me were irresitable. Big mistake, right there.

He sighed out loud. _**Alright. I'll stop blaming myself.**_

_Thank you, Percy. I love you, Seaweed Brain._

_**I love you, too, Wise Girl.**_

(End silent conversation)

_Oh, _I thought. _Before I forget._

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you for pulling Mike off of me. I'm sure that if you hadn't, he might have tried to do much worse than a rough kiss. You have no idea how much I appricate it."

He was silent for a few moments, before answering. "You're welcome, Annabeth." It was quiet for a while before Edward announced that we had arrived.

As I got out of the car, I noticed a black motercycle that hadn't been here the day before.

"Who's is that?" I asked.

My friend, Jacob's. I thought that he should be here for this too," Bella told me. She quickly rubbed her bracelet, sending me a messege that I barely had time to read. _He need's to know too._

_Fine_, I thought.

Just then, Angela pulled into the drive. She jumped out of the car, stumbling a bit over some rocks. "So," she said, after she had regained her balance, "why exactly, am I here?"

"Because you need to know a few things," Bella said. "Some about yourself, and some about us." She gestured to the four of us and herself, as she spoke.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." Angela walked over to the house as she porch as she spoke, and we all entered the Cullen house.

**Alright, so what did you think? Was it good, bad, awesome? I need your ideas. Also I have a new poll up. I you want a say, than you have to vote on it. I don't take votes through reviews. Now, since Percy has memorised Call Me Maybe, I think I might make him watch Melissa and Joey. I love it, but I have a feeling that he might hate it. I just finished watching this epsiode, where they started using this girls name for swearing. The woman, Mel, just yelled at a man "Kelsie Moncrife!" It's so funny! And then in another epsiode, Mel's niece want's to get into a 18 over club, and says "All the glitter in the world can't fix this." And then Mel said, "You don't mean that!"**

**Percy: Gods, sounds boring.**

**Me! *gasp* You don't mean that! It's the best show in the world! Now review, before he has each and every line memorised. Like me! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. So it's been a while. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. My mother had two surgerys, a week and a half apart. A gull bladder, and then a hysteryectamy. So I've been taking care of her. We went up to our family's cabin on the 20, and since we have no internet, I've been able to focus more. So here's chapter 13. I need 130 reviews before I post the next one, so you guys are already almost halfway there. Last time I checked, there were 125, so only 5 more to go. I'm going out of town again on the 27, and will be gone for 2 weeks, so if I hit any marks, and don't update, I would like to apologize. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to the 12 dead people that went to see the Batman movie in Colorado. I am now scared to go to the movies. I would like to give my condolences to their families and loved ones. So here's chapter 13. Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV:

As soon as we walked in, Esme, Carslie, Jasper, and a Native American guy that I've never seen before rushed up to us.

"Bella! What's up? You said, like, next to nothing when you called," the guy said.

Bella smiled at him. "Jake, I'm fine. Well, physically, anyway. And I didn't say much, because what I'm going to you needs to be told here. In person."

So this was Jacob Black. I hadn't expected him to be so tall. He towered over everyone in the room (especially little Alice). He was at leats 6' 5".

Jacob's eyes shifted to the face of every Cullen in the room, as if he didn't trust them. "Alright," he agreed.

His eye's landed back on Bella's face, then glanced to her side, seeing Percy and me for the first time. "Hey," he said, holding out a hand for us to shake. "I'm Jacob Black."

"Hi, Jacob," I said, shaking his hand. "I'm Annabeth Swan, and this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson." He shook Percy's hand as I introduced him.

"You related to Bella?" Jacob Black asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "Yeah, I am."

"Don't even think about it, mutt," Edward growled. "The girls have been through enough today, and they more than likely have something planned right now, so don't you dare push anything on Bella, or Annabeth."

"Jees, dude. Relax. I wasn't thinking anything bad," Jacob said defenceivly.

What were they talking about? How would Edward know what Jacob was thinking about? These thoughts were turning around in my head, as Angela and Jacob introduced themselves, and we all moved into the dining room, where Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us.

Everyone sat down, with Bella and myself at the head of the table, and Edward and Percy sitting on our other sides. Carslie sat as the other end of the table, with Esme on his right, and Alice on his left.

Bella took a deep breath to clam herself, and I did the same. To say that I was nervous would be a major understatement. I was compleatly terrified. Percy reached under the table, and squezzed my hand. I turned to face him and smiled. He returned the small gesture.

Bella breathed in deeply one more time, before starting the meeting. "As you all already know, Annabeth and I are related. But not in the way that you think." She nodded at me to continue.

I took a deep breath of my own. "My real name isn't Annabeth Chase. It's Annabeth Swan. And my dad isn't Dr. Fredrick Chase. He's officer Charlie Swan. I'm not really Bella's cousin." I glanced at Bella quickly, seeing if she wanted me to finish. When she made no move to, I finished what we had started. "I'm her sister. Her twin sister."

**Alright, so this was a filler chapter, but I did bring in the werewolves. I kept my promise of involvement. And now you hold up your end of the bargin. Send me 130 reviews, or chapter 14 gets it. And I would like to appoligze for not updating sooner, again, and for how short this chapter is. Anyway, let me know what you think in a review. I don't have the energy to torture Percy, because as I write this, it is so hot out that I can't stop sweating, and it's after midnight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey. I was really suprised to get the rest of my reviews before midnight last night. I promise I will try to keep up the reviews, but I think I should tell you something. On Friday, July 27, I am going to my cabin for 2 weeks, and won't be back til the middle of August. And there is no internet. So I will try to get the rest of the chapters transfered from paper to computor. I only have about 5 more written, and chapter 20 is still in progress. And there's this little cafe in town, that has free wi-fi, so I will try to get there as often as possible, but keep in mind, though I may have just had a birthday, I'm still not old enough to drive. Anyway, now that you understand my situation, please keep that in mind, come friday. Now, here's chapter 14. Enjoy!**

Annabeth POV:

I had expected gasps, laughter, maybe even a sarcastic "Yeah, right," or two. Instead, we recived silence. Everyone had a look of shock on their face, mixed with pure disbelief, except for Percy, Edward, and Angela, who had already known our secret.

Alice was the first to come out of her shocked and frozen postion. "Bella," she said, "why didn't you tell us you had a twin? I could've kept the secret. You know that."

Bella got up from her seat and moved to the other end of the table so that she could give Alice a hug. "I know Alice. I'm so sorry. Believe me, if I could've told you, I would've. I just wasn't allowed to. Please believe me when I say that I wante to tell you. I wanted to tell all of you about Annabeth, but I couldn't. My mother and her family would have literaly killed us, and then destroyed you, for knowing. I just didn't want to put any of you in danger like that."

"Wait," Jacob said, coming out of his shocked state, just before the rest of the Cullens. "You said that your mother and her family would've destroyed us. What do you mean? We've all met Renee, and she wouldn't hurt a fly. Since the two of you are twins, and your dad is Charile, wouldn't Renee be Annabeths mom, too?"

Bella walked back to her chair between Edward and myself. "That's another secret that you all need to know. Do you remember when we studied the Greek myths in class? You know Ulysses, Medusa, Zeus?" They all nodded. "Well, they're true. And they're still alive today, and in America. And we're - Annabeth, Percy, and myself - are some of their children."

Bella POV:

"Aren't, like, all the gods related in someway?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Percy answered.

"So, like, wouldn't that make datingm you know..." Emmett trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence. Next to me, I heard Edward growl, but low enough so that I was the only human that could hear it. Typical. It didn't really suprise me that Emmett would ask a question like that.

"Not really," I answered.

"It would only be werid if it was your half-sibling," Annabeth continued. "So if you don't share the same godly parent, it's perfectly fine. So if your like Percy and me, who don't have the same godly parent, it's cool to go for it."

"Who are your godly parents?" Angela asked us. I couldn't help but notice that she was holding Jacob'[s hand under the table. Had Jacob possibly imprinted on her? It would be really sweet if they did.

"Mine and Bella's mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle stragety," Annabeth said. Just then, thunder rumbled overhead.

"Sorry, Mom," I called. Everyone but Percy and Annabeth stared at me as if I was crazy. I just shrugged. "We offeneded her. Whenever you offened the gods, thunder rumbles overhead, and you have to appoligze, or be cursed with bad luck." They all nodded, like they understood.

Annabeth POV:

"So who's your godly parent, Percy?" Jacob asked.

Percy looked uncomfortable for a moment. He didn't really like telling people who his father was. It made him feel like he was throwing his weight around, or he was just showing off, like he was trying to be the popular kid. Finally, he opened his mouth. "My dad is Posiden," he said.

Everyone looked at him in admiration, and Percy started to look even more uncomfortable. Before I could step in and say anything to save him though, Bella spoke up. "Guys, I know that you still have a lot more quetsions, but Annabeth and I need to tell you something. It's time we told you the truth about our backrounds, and stop lying to you."

**Oh, cliff hanger. I made it so that the past is kinda cool. It's a cross between both books. I think that you might like it. Anyway, what did you think? Any good? I'm sorry that I didn't torture Percy the last few times, but I have no time. I'm so crazy busy, and I'm writing these authors notes as fast as I can, so that way I can get you the next chapter on time. So review! Show me how much you want chapter 15, baby!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow, can I just say that you guys review fast. I updated chapter 14, and less then 12 hours later, I have 8 of the 10 reviews that I asked for. You must really love this. That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I would like to let you know that I have also written some songfics, and I would love it if you guys would read them. Anyway, here's chapter 15. As promised, it will go into more detail. I would also like to thank those who are reviewing as Guest for the compliments. You have no idea how much that ment to me. Anyway, on with the show!**

Annabeth POV:

"Our story starts three years before we were born, with a Prophsey from the Oracle of Delphi," I said. "It was given to Chiron, a centar at a training camp for demigods, called Camp Half-Blood. The only safe place for us in the world." I paused, preparig to recite mine and Bella's destiny. _"Twin daughters of Athena who reach nineteen/Will be granted a power the gods have only a taste/With lovers, friends, and family making their team."_

I stopped, letting Bella finish. _"And facing foes with great might/Shall chose to save the human race/And will live out their days in endless twilight." _When Bella finished, she sighed, as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. I couldn't blame her. We had kept the secret for so long, it felt good to tell somebody the truth, instead of lying to them.

"Three years later," I continued, "Bella and I were born. Even as infants, we were extremly powerful. Too powerful, the gods thought. For nearly a year, they kept an on us, observing us. They relized that when we were together, we had a power that was as great as any one of those that were children of the Big Three; Zeus, Posiden, and Hades."

I paused, while Bella continued to tell the story. "Then, when we were a year old, Annabeth and I were seperated. I, being the more sensative of the two of us, stayed with Charile. Nearly everyone in the town were given fake memories, including Renee, who was given the memories of being my biological mother."

I stepped in, filling in my part of the story. "Our mother, Athena, had been with another mortal man a year eailer, but never had a child with him. I was given to him with a note, saying how I was kept a secret from him, to make sure that he got his docterate. He had sensed that something wasn't right, and asked Athean to take me back and raise me on Olympus, but she made an excuess about a demigod having to be raised by their mortal parent. He finally agreed, but acted coldly toward me. Then when Bella and I were around six, my 'father' remarried, and had two children, also twins. My 'step-mother' treated me worse than my father, only speaking to me when she blamed me for monster attacks. So, a year later when I was seven, I ranaway from my home in Philadelphia."

Bella entered the story again, coming out of some sort of memory to tell her part. "Meanwhile, back in Forks, I felf soemthing wrong. My bad feeling grew more and more each day, untill I finally contacted Annabeth. When I found out that she had runaway, I left Forks to find her. I met up with Annabeth in an alley in New Jersey. A few days later, we were discovered in a warehouse by two other demigods; Thalia daughter of Zeus, and Luke, son of Hermes. The four of us traveled for a few months before a sayter named Grover found us, and brought us to Camp Half-Blood, in New York."

I jumped in, telling the story of how we got to camp, only now I was giving the whole story, and adding Bella. "When we reached the camp's borders, there were monsters right behind us; the three Furies, and several hellhounds. We were close to the border, when a hellhound attacked Bella. We managed to kill it and save her, but not soon enough. It had already sank it's claws into her back, and ripped them along her spine, as if they were trying to sharppen them on her vertebra. Bella was too weak to move, so Luke and I had to carry her, while Thaila fought off the monsters. Thaila won, but at a price. When we reached the top of the hill boarding the camp, Thaila had fallen. Her father, Zeus, took pity on her though, and changed her into a pine tree, where her life force lived for six years. Her life force helped to protect the camp. Bella, on the other hand, was hurt so bad, that she was in the camps hospital wing for three days."

Bella shuttered, probobly remembering the night that we reached camp. "I still have the scars," she said. She got up and walked over to a low hanging lamp in the living room, then turned so that she had her back to everyone. I walked over to help her. As gently as possible, I lifted the back of her shirt up to reveal part of the long slashes on her back, while she lowered her jeans a little bit to show off even more of the scars. Behind us, everyone gasped. "I've had these for eleven years," Bella said. "Since I was seven. I was never the same after that night. There's hundreds more from other monsters." We walked back to our original seats. As soon as Bella sat down, she began rolling back her sleves, revealing more cuts and slashes. I noticed that she had a new scar on her wrist; a double cresent shape. Everyone besides me gasped as she started tracing marks on her face and neck. I knew that there were several more, but kept quiet about it.

"After Bella was fully healed," I said, "we were visited by our mother. She brought us each a gift. For me, she brough a cap of invisability." I grabbed my hat from my back pocket, and put it on. I dissapered for about ten seconds, before I took it off and put it back.

"And for me," Bella said, "the gift to be able to read in English as eaisly as Greek. You see, half-bloods have dyslyxia and ADHD, so it makes reading extreamly hard. But the gift that my mother gave me enables me to read better."

"Along with the gifts, our mother also gave us a warning," I told them. "She warned us that in a few years, we would be split apart. Bella and I were, of course, allowed to stay at camp. But that was when things started to get...diffucult," I said for lack of a better word.

**Alright, here's chapter 15. I have bad news, though. Tomorrow, the 27, I'm leaving for up north where there is no internet service at my cabin. And if I manage to get to the cafe or grocery store that has free wi-fi, I might not even have the computor. My mother might take it back to the city with her. I'm sorry. And it gets worse. I'll be gone for about 2 weeks. I won't get back untill August 12 or 13. I'm really, really sorry. It's gonna be a while untill I update again. I almost wanna write a little more, but I can't. I have to get going. So enjoy, if there are any questions, I will try to answer them before I leave, or via my phone. Keep in mind I can't update from my phone, and I only have 10 MB's a month. So just keep that stuff in mind. Thanks for reading, I promise that I will update when I can. I'm still gonna need 150 reviews. Thanks. You guys are the reason why I do what I do.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, it's me. What's up? I haven't missed too much, have I? Of course I haven't missed anything, it's my story. Anyway, I found out that my mother is taking my baby (laptop) back to the city with her, but I might be coming back early. I'm kinda playing it by ear right now. So right now, it 10:45, on Friday July 27, in Nisswa Minnesota. I'm none to happy about there not being any internet, but I'll get by. I have read your reviews, but on my phone, so I couldn't reply. But I promise to send each and everyone of you who reviewed to the last chapter a private message. Note about the story: I'm bringing in some more demigods, and they might be out of charter, like Clairess, Thaila, Nico, ect. And no, I will not make Thaila and Nico a couple. I know some people like that, but I will respect Thaila as a Hunter, and keep her single. Now I'm gonna start doing something a little different now. I tend to listen to music while I write (I'm a music junkie), so I'm gonna make a list of all the songs I listend to while I wrote each chapter, and I want you guys to vote on what song you like best. This will not be a poll, just send it to me in a PM. It's purely for my enjoyment. At the start of the next chapter, I will tell you what song people like the best. Just a fun game for me, play if you want. Anyway, here is your chapter 16.**

_**Songs:  
><strong>__**All American Girl - Carrie Underwood  
><strong>__**Amazed - Lonestar  
><strong>__**Stars Tonight - Lady Antebellum  
><strong>__**Eyes Open - Taylor Swift  
><strong>__**Friday Night - Lady Antebellum  
><strong>__**You Belong With Me - Taylor Swift  
><strong>__**The More Boys I Meet - Carrie Underwood  
><strong>__**Forever And Always - Taylor Swift  
><strong>__**Wasted - Carrie Underwood**_

Annabeth POV:

"Soon after our mother left, we met Clairess, daughter of Ares," I said. "She's perfectly now, but back then she was..." I trailed off, unsure how to describe her nicely.

"Bossy, pushy, mean, self centered, and thought that the answer to everything was violance," Bella suppiled for me.

"Yep," I said, popping the "p". "That just about sums her up. For some reason that we still don't know, she seemed to have it in for us. Like she was getting revenge on us for doing something to her in the past, when in the present, we barely even knew her."

Bella POV:

Just as Annabeth was in the middle of telling them about Clairess, my cell phone rang. I know that half-bloods aren't supposed to have cell phones because it broadcasts our voices to every monster in the area, but I only used it for texting, or when I really needed to call Edward.

"Hello?" I said into the reciver.

"Bella? It's Clairess. Are Annabeth and Percy there yet?"

"Hey, Clairess. Yeah, Percy and Annabeth are here. We were actually just talking about you. Do you mind if I I-M you? There are some people here that I think you should meet." I looked to Annabeth, who was nodding her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I can wait a minuet or two for you to I-M me," Clairess said into the phone.

"'Kay, talk to you in a minuet," I said before hanging up.

Annabeth POV:

"Hey, Annabeth," Bella said. "Do you have a drachma? I'll pay you back when we get home."

"Maybe," I said, digging around in my backpack.

"Here," Percy said, taking one out of his jeans pocket.

"Thanks," my twin replied. "Do you mind if we do this by the river? We kind of need a rainbow to do this." Nobody objected, so we went outside to a creak a few yards away from the house.

"So what is I-Ming?" Emmett asked. "Is it like instant messeging?"

"Sorta," my boyfriend answered.

"I-M stands for Iris Messeging. You know, the rainbow messenger goddess?" Bella said. Everyone nodded.

I filled in the rest of the information. "She usually delivers messeges for the gods, but if you ask nicely, have a drachma," Bella held up the gold coin with Zeus and the Empire State building on it, "and there's a rainbow, then she'll deliver for half-bloods, and some mortals."

"Wait," my sister said. "We need a rainbow."

I slapped myself in the face. "Oh, yeah. Well, I'm forgetful today. Bella, do you think that you could call Clairess back? Tell her that she needs to send the messege." Bella nodded, before dialing the number on her phone. She paused, waiting for the daughter of Ares to answer the phone.

"Clairess?" Bella asked. "Yeah, it's me. Do you think that you could send the messege? We're a little short on rainbows here in Forks." She paused again, lisnting to the older girl's response. "Okay. Thanks, Clairess." She hung up the phone. "She'll send the messege. Now, don't be alarmed when you see a shimmering screen floating in the air. It's part of the messege."

While we waited, Bella, Percy and I shared stories about what had been happening. We told her about our adventures since she left camp, and she told us about life in Forks. I felt like she was hiding something from me, though. We also told the Cullen's about our adventures, starting from the lighting bolt theif, to the battle with Kronos. We also told them about our friends, and about Luke. Percy and Edward both visibly tensed when we talked about Luke. When we got the part when about how Luke died, Bella broke down into tears. "I still can't believe that he did all that," my sister whispered, while her fiance comforted her. "When we were little, he was so nice to us. He actually acted like he cared about us."

I patted Bella's shoulder. "I know, sweetie, I know." I reached into my backpack (which also functued as my purse when I didn't need anything fancy) and grabbed a pack of tissues.

"Annabeth, what are these?" Bella asked, holding a package out to me. I must have gave it to my sister on accident when I handed her the pack of tissues.

I opened the small package, and found some pictures of camp. "Oh, these are my camp pictures form over the years," I said.

"Really?" Alice asked. "Can we see them?" She was bouncing up and down again, like she was both excited, and high on sugar.

"In a little bit," I told her. "First, I think that Clairess is coming through."

**Another cliff hanger. I just can't stop can I? Anyway, what do you think? How is it? It is right now 12:05 AM on Sunday, July 29. In a few hours (like around 3 PM) my mom will take away my computor. I'm not the happiest person in the world right now. Anyway, I decided to let Percy go. I was done torturing him. I thought I might let my sister try it, but after she told me some of her ideas, I was scared for his life and sanity. So I set him free. I also just didn't feel like do any more harm. I've been watching a lot of Law & Order: SVU. It changes you, man. It also makes me want to become a lawyer even more, so that I can put those people away. Anyway, there's an owl and a duck having a conversation outside, and I want to go to bed. See you when I get back to the city.**

**Added authors note: It is now August 1, and I got home early on monday, July 30. My grandmother was sick, so I came back. So, I thought that I might as well update.**


End file.
